Central Character Planning Page/Landon Jeon
Character Info Basic Info= Name: Landon Jeon (Formerly: Jeon Sung-Ki) Age: 19 (Biologically: 64) Species: Demigod Parents: Zeus and Jeon Eun-Soo Model: Lee Junho Personality: Landon when you first meet him likes to keep his distance. Choosing to observe your behaviour before interacting on a friendly level. He often will decide whether he likes you just based on your interactions with others before he even speaks to you. When he does decide he likes you however he is sweet, genuine and fun to be around. He likes to have a good time and will normally go out of his way to make sure his friends are having a good time as well. Landon is a very loving and passionate person after he opens up. When he finds someone he likes beyond a friend, he'll do anything to make his affection for the person known. Whether it be making a show out of it and showing his affection that way, or by simply just telling you. He likes it when someone will go out of there way to make him happy, and will generally stick by anyone he loves. |-| History= Jeon Eun-Soo was a married woman with three kids. One day in the very beginning of the Korean war, Eun-Soo was in the basement while her kids were at their babysitter's house and her husband was at work. She heard a small rustle coming from upstairs, fearing it was an intruder, she grabbed her family's old dagger that had been handed down through generations, and ventured upstairs. When Eun-Soo went upstairs, there was a man wearing a military outfit. At first Eun-Soo was terrified, till the man told her he wasn't going to hurt her. Not long after Eun-Soo lowered her dagger, and the man grabbed his gun and smashed it into Eun-Soo's face, knocking her unconscious. While in this unconscious state, she felt a slight tingle. When Eun-Soo had awoken, she had a large bump on her forehead and she had her family surrounding her. Jeon Jong-Dae, Eun-Soo's husband was the first one to find her. He explained that when he found her she was nude from the waist down. Eun-Soo, only remembering a small fragment of what happened prior to her getting knocked out, told Jong-Dae what happened. What both of them didn't know however, was that the man was Zeus, and he had taken a liking to Eun-Soo and her beauty. Not long after the incident, Eun-Soo discovered she was pregnant. Jong-Dae knowing the kid wouldn't have been his, was slightly disappointed. However the couple decided to keep the baby, and Jong-Dae would raise it as his own. When the baby was born eight months later, they named him Sung-Ki. Only a few weeks after Sung-Ki's birth, a group of Korean soldiers who had sided with the North, destroyed the families small village. Killing Jong-Dae and Eun-Soo's other two children. While running for safety, Jong-Dae hid Sung-Ki in a small cave, wanting to keep him safe. The couple then left Sung-Ki alone, promising to return. However they never did, as they had been killed only thirty minutes after. Zeus, seeing his new child being left alone in a cave while his parents got killed, took pity on his child and sent an eagle to retrieve him and bring him up to Olympus, where Zeus would then decide what to do with him. While the eagle went to retrieve Sung-Ki, it found him in the cave crying. Taking it in a small basket, the eagle took off. While it was flying however, it went over Circe's island. Circe knowing the child was Zeus' as she had saw the eagle flying with the carrier before, decided to abduct the child. Using her magic, she brought the bird down, and killed it. When she found Sung-Ki sleeping in his carrier, she took him inside her house and began caring for him. Not long after Sung-Ki's arrival on Circe's island, Zeus realized that Circe had abducted his child, and although he didn't want to start anything, he sent two of his storm spirits to retrieve the baby. When the spirits arrived, Circe imprisoned them, turning the two spirits into guinea pigs for Sung-Ki to play with. Zeus realizing anything he threw at Circe could be countered, left Sung-Ki for Circe. When Sung-Ki turned one, Circe decided to rename him as Landon. As she figured if he was to ever do her bidding in the mortal world for her, he'd need an American name. Landon grew up with Circe, but due to Circe always being busy, he often spent time with nymphs that she had created. When Landon had turned seven, and Circe was able to inform him of the gods with him being able to comprehend it, she told him everything about the gods, and although she hated men generally, she had taken a liking to Landon. Circe then began teaching Landon how to make potions. Not long after Landon came into his powers, Circe wanted to test how much he had learned through the many years of her training him with potions, weapons and powers. When Landon turned ten, Circe tested his skill by throwing him on a boat and seeing if he can survive the night while she sent monsters she created after him. While the boat stayed roughly thirty meters away from shore due to a spell Circe put on it where it would stay stationary. During her day she would summon random monsters and see if he could survive every attack. However, during his trials a group of telekhines that weren't summoned by Circe came to attack Landon. With the monsters he had faced prior only coming in groups of one to three, this group of telekhines came in a group of ten. While managing to kill four of them, he was eventually overthrown from the boat, and the six remaining telekhines attempted to drown him. While Landon was being pushed deeper into the water by the telekhines, Circe sent one of her assistants to help Landon. The assistant killed the six remaining telekhines with her magic and managed to save Landon just as he was about to die from the large mass of water he had taken in. The assistant then rowed the boat back to Circe's island and began tending to Landon. Circe wanting to teach Landon that if it wasn't for her assistant he would have died, cursed him. A curse he would find out later that night. Later that night when Landon was just sleeping, the clock struck twelve o'clock and Landon soon felt pressure building in his chest. Not long after he woke up gasping for air, only it wasn't coming. Water then began coming out of his mouth the more he gasped for air, the more water came out. Eventually after five minutes of Landon struggling for air and water coming out of his mouth, the odd event stopped, and Landon was left in a wet bed. Later that morning Circe explained to Landon that the curse she put on him was to feel as though he is drowning every night at twelve o'clock for five minutes. She then explained that the reason she did it was so Landon will learn that he could have died, and try to grow from it. For five years Landon struggled with his curse, waking up every night at twelve coughing up water. He had no way of controlling it, even if he stayed awake it happened. When Landon turned fifteen he was sent to New York to meet one of Circe's children who went rouge and wanted to join her mother once again. Landon met the girl in a cafe, and eventually the two went back to Circe's island together. While the two were both on Circe's island, they bonded and became rather close. A little to close for Circe's liking, which led her to send Landon off on more and more missions to do her bidding. After every mission, Landon and Circe's daughter who's name was Leah, spent the night together. Whether it be talking or walking hand in hand along the beach, they became closer after every mission. So close where they had to hide their relationship from Circe. Every mission however grew more difficult, whether it be one, or two monster attacks. Each one seemed to get harder and harder. Eventually Landon and Leah decided to conspire against Circe and plan to leave her island. All was going swell for the couple, until the two got drunk on Landon's nineteenth birthday. With Leah being all over a drunk Landon, they ended up sleeping together, only for Circe to catch them the next morning. Circe was livid, she was casting spells to try and kill Landon. However Landon's efforts to escape didn't work, and Circe ended up catching him. She threw him in a cell and cursed him to never age. So he would always feel the effects of his water curse, until he died from a monster attack or Circe herself. Landon spent forty-five years trapped in the cell, only being fed by the servant he once called his love. Spending every night in agony as he started drowning from random water. Eventually Leah figured out a way for him to escape, and while Circe was sleeping, Leah broke Landon out of his cell. The two then ran for a boat, only for Landon to get on the boat for himself, Leah then pushed the boat away from the dock, and Landon was forced to watch Leah drift away. Unsure where to go, he found a map on the boat, it was old and could have disintegrated on contact. With his little knowledge on boats, he managed to get to New York, where after adventuring around the city for three hours, he got to the place on the map. The sign said "Camp Half-Blood", and Landon stepped into the camp's boundaries. Only to be claimed by Zeus a few minutes after. Category:Finished Characters